In the related art, fingerprints are only utilized for fingerprint recognition function through fingerprint sensors. That is, when fingerprint recognition is not passed, it is treated as an alarm event that the mobile phone has been stolen. Or, with a fingerprint recognition device communicated with other device, it may achieve a purpose of alarm against stealing. However, the related art does not involve secret alarm implemented through a fingerprint sensor of a terminal when the owner of the terminal is in emergency.
Regarding the problem that the function of the fingerprint recognition is monotonous in the related art, no effective solution has been put forward.